Ladybug is Team Cap
by cornholio4
Summary: On Face to Face; Ladybug is asked her stance on the Sokovia Accords and this has quite an aftershock. Inspired by a post on Tumblr by Nobodyfamousposts. Not exactly Tony Stark friendly. Anti Accords. Slight Marinette X Peter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a post some time ago on Tumblr by Nobodyfamousposts or ChaoticNeutral on AO3 talking about how Marinette would be Anti Accords. I decided to go with this and while I understand points made by Pro Accords and Team Iron Man; I am ultimately Anti Accords and Team Cap. Team Iron Man writers please feel free to write your stories but us Team Cap get to write ours.**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug was making another appearance as a guest for Nadja Chamack's show Face to Face and it had been going well; she was answering Nadja and the callers' questions well enough. Chat Noir had said that he unfortunately had another appointment in his civilian life and wouldn't be able to attend. Then came a caller and it was a political analyst. He asked the question that set off a chain of events:

"Ladybug; you know of the Sokovia Accords and though it is currently unknown if France will end up signing... If they do; could we expect you to be first in line to sign?"

Marinette paused and even Nadja was taken aback; the audience were holding their breath. Marinette was going to be in a deep panick as she had read about the Accords and it kind of scared her. Especially since she had her own super powers and if she had to register her real name and would have people looking over her and deciding when and should she acts. Of course in her latest interviews for Alya's Ladyblog; Alya was not that interested in politics and hadn't even brought the issue up with Marinette and their friends. She didn't know whether to ignore the question but remembered that she had quietly decided her stance and now it would be a time to go ahold of it.

Nadja was about to dismiss the caller but Marinette stopped her as she faced the cameras; "whether or not France signs the Accords is irrelevant to me; no matter what I won't be signing anything that involved giving my identity away. Not only that but it could mean that I would have people looking over me and deciding to let me intervene when people need my help now? That won't work for me and while I respect the wishes of those who do register; I am afraid for those with powers who didn't wish for them but will be held under scrutiny by the invisible Accords panel. Who knows if they decide they will be used as Superheroes regardless of their wishes; or if those who do will be forced to fight for sides that they don't agree with." Marinette spoke with a determined no nonsense look on her face.

The TV producers were deciding whether to cut the feed but got calls from the higher ups demanding they let the show continue on for the remainder; one of Paris' few Superheroes publicly putting out her stance on a political issue was juicy news.

"But are you saying you are okay with Captain America and the Avengers ignoring borders and doing what they wanted? Plus what about Lagos, Vienna, New York and Washington?" The analyst asked and Marinette thought it over.

"I do agree that us Superheroes need oversight and we should and will face our mistakes head on but I don't agree that the Accords are the answer. I do hope that there are safeguards and I should know of them and discuss them with them on print before I sign my real name anywhere." Marinette said before glaring harder. "Plus the other point which I find ridiculous; are you saying I and Chat Noir should be blamed for everyone of Hawk Moth's Akumas and attacks?" Marinette asked and the analyst looked flustered and in confusion shook his head.

"My heart goes out to those lost and affected by those horrible events and i do agree Wanda might have been careless a bit in Lagos but it was a tough one minute decision and she was doing her best to save lives form what I heard in the reports. But the masked thug was responsible for his bomb and now the stupid points. Why do you think the Avengers should be blamed for the fact that aliens were invading? You think all the Avengers should be blamed that one member decided to build a robot that apparently none of the other Avengers knew about and he went out of control. You are saying Captain America should be blamed for the fact that HYDRA infiltrated the major governments and intelligence agencies in the world and they were planning a mass killing spree." Marinete said and everyone was silent at this.

"I don't go for trends or debates but I read that because Mr Stark is the main Avenger supporting the Accords and Captain America is the main Avenger going against the Accords: that online people are asking if they are Team Iron Man or Team Cap. Well I am Team Cap I guess; I would go for a boy scout than a crazy billionaire anyway." Marinette said with a chuckle before going serious again. "But seriously; I will end up saying this: I wish the governments and media would stop blaming Superheroes for the actions of the villain." Marinette said before deciding to Bug Out.

The interview pretty much went viral and all of Paris and Europe went crazy for the first time a Superhero had actually went on public media and spoke up against the Accords. Alya was more than happy to make the headline about Ladybug being Team Cap. Chat Noir when he next saw her said he stood by her decision.

A lot of Ladybug fans began supporting her stance on the Accords with Team Cap tweets, replies and shirts. This raised Anti Accord sentiment in the country with rallies and it reached about most of the world. Marinette was amazed at what she started when she saw her fellow students wearing Team Cap shirts and even Principal Damocles got in on the action.

She had been expecting Tikki to chew her out but what little Tikki said of it pretty much implied she agreed with Marinette's stance and words.

There was a meeting with Accords officials with the Prime Minister of France that included US Secretary of the State Thaddeus Ross who seemed to be the unofficial head of the Accords Committee and Tony Stark. He in his Iron Man armor tracked Ladybug down after a battle and did his best to try and convince her to support the Accords and there seemed to be an implied threat. She vehemently refused and allowed the crowd to come forward and start booing the armored Avenger forcing him to retreat.

This stirred Anti Iron Man sentiment in France but soon after that there seemed to be masked mercenaries with dangerous technology that were trying to kill Ladybug. She began fighting them a bit afraid for her life as these were terrorists and not magical Akumas.

However she had unexpected help from none other than Captain America leading his faction of rogue Avengers (though the Anti Accords people just called the group Avengers) Sam Wilson the Falcon and Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow. They were quickly subdued and Marinette was more than happy to squeal about how much of an honour this was. Steve Rogers flashed a smile and told her that the honour was all theirs.

Then came in Thaddeus Ross with his personal Accords soldiers telling them they were under arrest and Ladybug will be as well for insisting an international fugitive. Then came the civilians forming a protective guard around the Superheroes demanding they leave the Heroes. The police joined in with Ross screaming they were obstructing justice.

Marinette was a bit frightened but then came France government officials including the Prime Minister who personally told the Avengers and Marinette that they had their upmost gratitude. Marinette was doing her best to hide her excitement about being honoured by the Prime Minister of France himself.

Ross was about to talk to the prime minister when the government agents began telling Ross' soldiers to drop their weapons as they began arresting the terrorists. Ross was surprised when he felt his hands being forced behind his back and cuffed as he was being read his rights; Ross demanded if they knew who he was.

"A Secretary of the State of a single country and an official of a treaty that might country has not signed; you maybe all big and powerful in your country but you have no such power and I will be campaigning you to have any diplomatic immunity withdrawn." The Prime Minister told him as they were taken away.

Soon the investigation turned out that the terrorists were hired by Ross to take care of Ladybug and get her Miraculous for use by the Accords committee; that and they were involved in a terrorist ring to use alien reverse engineered weapons supplied by a sect of the US Government. This caused public outcry and the Prime Minister made it public that France will not signing the Accords.

This caused outcry in European countries that withdrawn from the Accords and more Anti Accords sentiment was spread in the US. The US Government were quick to disavow Ross and his supporters; they began investigating the Chitauri weapons. Ross was removed from the Accords committee and stripped of all positions and disgraced by the US Government; he was to be tried in the UN court for war crimes.

More countries began to withdraw from the Accords and soon they were voted away; the Avengers were allowed pardons by the countries and were willing to work with them to find a compromise with them.

Marinette read some time later that in the US Election; Steve Rogers was made a write in candidate and he won by a landslide; the new reluctant US President Steve Rogers was seen with the new field leader of the Avengers Natasha Romanoff, the Secretary of Defense James Rhodes, his Vice President Sam Wilson and at his inauguration there was T'Challa the King of Wakanda there as an ally.

Ladybug was invited to America by Steve who managed to find her identity but said the secret was safe with her; the trip there with her parents was disguised as a sweepstakes that they had won. President Rogers was in New York and Marinette got to meet a sweet kind and adorably dorky nerd Peter Parker who it turned out also had super powers and was the Spider-Man.

Who knew how all of this had sprung from a TV interview?


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to o this second chapter to show the reactions of Ross and Tony.**

Former US Secretary of the State Thaddeus Ross fumed as coming up to the first days of his appearance in court for war crimes; his lawyer was once again telling him that his best bet would be to plead guilty to the charges and try to have his previous military record allow him to get a lighter sentence. He kept thundering that he will not admit defeat as he knew that he was right and he was doing what was best for the world and to keep the so called Superheroes in line. Finally his lawyer ended up snapping that he was not a subordinate for him to bark orders for and if he kept it up then he will be resigning and Ross could either final another lawyer or represents himself.

Ross was furious about this as he remembered how this whole thing had started: not the beginning of the Sokovoia Accords as they were going well implementing them and using his position to convince undecided or Anti-Accords nations to sign while hunting down Steve Rogers and his band of rogue Avengers.

Then some brat heroine of Paris who calls herself Ladybug put her nose into politics when she should have stayed out of this; telling a live TV network that she won't be signing the Accords if France does not and she had the nerve to verbally attack the Accords and to claim that the Representatives were falsely blaming incidents on teh Avengers when it wasn't warranted. The naive brat had no idea what she was talking about and that strong measures that to the normal mind would consider harsh and unfair were necessary to protect the world.

However the Ladybug girl was popular enough that her speech inspired an Anti-Accords Movement in France and this was worrisome. During a conference when the Accords Committee would be trying to sway the French Government to their line of thinking; Stark was sent to convince her to play ball but he had failed. Of course he did because why did he think he would succeed when he had utterly failed in bringing in Rogers and Barnes as well as left him out to dry when Rogers broke his rogues out of the Raft.

He had to go to his backup plan and hire a brand of Mercenaries with Chitauri technology powered weapons; they were made as part of a military and government operation that he was helping to lead. They would attack the so called heroes of Paris and retrieve the artefacts that gave them their powers; they didn't belong in the hands of children anyway who had no business playing heroes. They could be better served in his hands to enforce the Accords.

He was curious when they were defeated by Ladybug with help from Rogers and his rogues; he swooped in with his men to arrest them only to meet resistance from the nearby citizens who were hostile to him and his men. The French police joined in and shouted to his men to drop their weapons.

Then came the French Prime Minister and his men and he actually went straight to Ladybug , Rogers and the Rogues to give them their thanks and called Rogers' team Avengers. He went to talk to the Prime Minister but then the French government officials handcuffed him telling him he was under arrest. His ranting was met with hostility from the Prime Minister as his officials had Ross's men disperse unless they wanted to join him.

Later that day he heard from his colleagues from the Accords committee who said that after his arrest; the French President and the Prime Minister ended negotiations with the Committee telling him that the decision is now final that France will have nothing to do with the Accords and they can might as well leave.

He was furious to learn that more European countries were now withdrawing from the Accords and the US was now joining in the Anti Accords sentiment. His fury and horror was upmost when he learned that the US will be throwing him to the vultures so to speak. While the US haven't signed the treaty with the International Criminal Court; the big international incident of the Secretary of the State of the US overstepping bounds and authority as well as trying to enforce Accords in another country that the country didn't sign was now growing big. The US Government couldn't afford to back him since it would hurt international relations so he was fired, any diplomatic immunity withdrawn and given over to UN Court for War Crimes.

He heard all this from a messenger hours after seeing the President of the US give a live conference disavowing him and telling him that the US will not have him in the government anymore; a war hero of his record and they couldn't even directly contact him to say he was fired in person before having to learn it off the news!

He had attempted to get help from his government and military contacts in the US but that failed as they were steering clear off him especially with the investigations into the Chitauri weapons and his name had already come up so they couldn't afford to try and help him. Then finding out that the Accords Committed threw him out and were trying to save the Accords itself.

He was fuming at the injustice of it all especially upon learning Rogers and his rogues were welcomed back with open arms.

While trying to think of a way to defend his actions, he heard a write in candidate had won the US Election so hopefully it would be someone smart enough to know that the Avengers and other so called Heroes needed to be kept on a tight leash. He ranted in a righteous fury of it all being a joke when he learned who the next President would be...

* * *

Tony Stark was left along from the other Avengers wondering how it all went wrong; he was sure the Accords were the answer. They all needed to be kept in check; Rogers and his supporters only made things more difficult especially after Barnes was the prime suspect of the UN bombing. They should have played ball and stayed out of things.

He thought he had taken it well when he decided to help Rogers when learning who the real bomber was only to learn that Rogers had known that his buddy had murdered his parents for who knows how long. He got Rogers' letter but concentrated on running Stark Industries and working with the Accords Committee.

Someone else made the Accords difficult; a young heroine (who would only be a year younger than his mentee Peter Parker) called Ladybug publicly called out the Accords and got her country on her side. She was too young to know how not black and white issues like these are.

He convinced Ross to leave it to him when they would go to Paris for the negotiations to try and convince the French government to sign. He tracked her down and tried to convince her to join up as well as give him a chance to explain the good that the Accords could do as well as work to fix the public sentiment issue her actions were caused. He said he wanted her to convince his partner Chat Noir and the other temporary allies she seems to have to sign as well. Ladybug it seemed was more confident that he thought at her age and was stubborn; he had to admit that it was a bit far when he gave an implied threat that if she doesn't sign then she won't have many options when she does mess up or when they convince France to sign.

Ladybug was absolute telling him that this was not up for discussion and there is no way that she is sitting back and do nothing when people need her help now and the villain Hawk Moth's Akumas are on the loose. He had learned about this magical bad guy with his butterflies but he grew making an intimidating stance saying they will work out the details later.

It seemed that he was unprepared since unlike Peter Parker; she was not looking for any parental figures (already having loving parents he would have guessed) for a wise mentor. She just coldly told him that they were done and it was only then did he realise the French citizens had became hostile against him as well.

He had to retreat and it seemed that now all he accomplished was turning France against him and the Accords as well. Then there were the issue of the mercenaries that Ladybug took down with help from Rogers and his rogues and they had the support of not only the French citizens but the Prime Minister as well. Ross had to go and forget he didn't have power in France and get himself arrested as well.

Later in the next scheduled meeting there came in the French Prime Minister and President who were furious, they cut off all talks saying their decision is now final and will be made public: they will not be signing the Accords and any further discussion or meetings will be cancelled. This sent them in a panic trying to give them graphs, studies they had concocted and documents that were to convince them but the President had them all given to an aide and said to throw the lot in the nearest paper shredder.

Ross it seemed allowed his ego to ruin everything as that domino led to the downfall of the Accords in Europe but then the world and the US as well with Rogers and his rogues welcomed back and Rhodey and Vision were more than happy to welcome them back as if nothing had happened. He just stayed in his office cursing Ross especially after learning that he had orchestrated the attack in the first place.

He had resigned from the Avengers yet again, not wanting to face Rogers and think about how to go forward. He wasn't very happy to learn that Rogers had unwittingly won the US Election despite not entering. At the inauguration he found Peter talking to a French girl that Rogers had invited and guessed it must be Ladybug especially with a glare that she had sent his way. He had thought about asking Peter to help him patch things up with him and the French Heroes but realised it would be a terrible idea.

He just kept thinking about what went wrong...


End file.
